colosseumgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Danaos
'''Danaos ' (ダナオス), also spelled Dannaos, known as "The Demon" is the undefeated champion gladiator from the original game, Colosseum: Road to Freedom as well in Gladiator Begins. Description Danaos's outfit is entirely black and he possesses an incredibly muscular physique. In his form he bears a striking resemblance to an Executioner, which is echoed in the name of his helmet in Gladiator Begins, "Thanatos" which is the name for the Greek personification of death. He is wearing black robes on his lower body, and the robes split along his legs and are shredded at the ends. On his upper body he only has two straps cross his torso which holds his robes together, fastened to a harness which wraps around his waist. His attire is likely allows for freedom of movement rather then practical protection during battle. His dual battle axes's in Gladiator Begins are named "Grim Reaper" and are heavy and short handled, which makes disarming him a difficult feat. His helmet, bears skull designs with bull-like horns on top, which keeps with his theme of being a personification of death. His facial features when his helmet is removed are grim, he is in middle age in Colosseum Road To Freedom, with deep and scarred eye sockets, long shoulder length black hair that is beginning to show signs of balding, and an unshaven face. in Gladiator Begins, he is younger and his hair is not showing any signs of balding. Danaos wears no armor other than his helmet, which is unlike any other of the Gladiators in either game. This is a demonstration of Danaos's confidence is his strength as a Gladiator, as even without armor Danaos is a dangerous opponent. Danaos in the both games is mostly removed from the main plots, and is the final challenge in the battle to be the strongest gladiator. Thus very little about his origins is revealed in the games, although both his name and the name of his helmet in Gladiator Begins "Thanatos" suggests Greek origin. According to the chef Crixus in Colosseum Road To Freedom, Danaos is the undefeated champion of Rome, and he had yet to see anyone beat him. In Gladiator Begins's he is referenced only a few times by some of the characters. The patron Pomponius during his storyline suggests the player could fight Danaos to impress the Emperor, but quickly changes changes his mind, saying: "I fear Danaos would kill you before you were given an opportunity to impress his highness." Strategy (Road to Freedom) Danaos uses the Two Hand style wielding two large and heavy axes. He wears no armor, but Danaos has a very large amount of health. The player should take full advantage of Danao's lack of armor and use attacks that have a stunning effect and attack the body such as Hilt Thrust. It is advised that unless the player possesses the Two Hand Sting skill, that the player do not attack Danaos while he falls down. Doing so could risk the player getting slashed and being brought within Danaos's killing range. Instead they should try to keep Danaos at a safe distance where they can judge how best to attack him. Danaos is very fast and very relentless with his attacks so this can be crucial to staying alive. Strategy (Gladiator Begins) Danaos in Gladiator Begins uses the following Two Sword skills: Cross Cutter, Double Slice, Twin Beat, & Twin Fang. His signature attack is Twin Fang, which is a quick forward moving upward double thrust of his weapons, and cannot be parried. Despite using the Two Sword style Danaos is not acrobatic in his movements, but he is still swift, and can quickly destroy a pinned opponent, especially with his Twin Fang attack, which is an ideal attack for a pinned opponent. But his most powerful attack is Cross Cutter, which if the player's helmet is off can mean instant death for the player, or a severe wound. The player is advised to ensure their helmet remains on at all times, and to utilize the most powerful helmet in their inventory. The Cross Cutter technique while dangerous, is telegraphed by him when he raises both his axes to shoulder level. Parrying this attack will open Danaos up to attack, this is one of the best ways to open him up to attack. A frequent combination of his will be to use his charge attack, and then follow it up with Cross Cutter. The player should utilize weapons with high defense ratings to avoid being disarmed as this can spell doom to a player unfamiliar with his attack patterns. A suggestion to fight him would be to utilize Sextus's fighting style with a spear if the player has a Spear with very high defense, as spears are unusually vulnerable to being disarmed. The directness of attacks provided by Sextus's fighting style with the addition of a Spear can allow the player to jab at Danaos's unarmored body and keep him bay. The large shield can provide defense in case Danaos gets too close. The skill Pilebunker is a good attack to utilize with this strategy. Be sure to possess a few attacks that cannot be parried by Danoas, and be sure to use them if you can manage to pin him. Trivia * In Gladiator: Road to Freedom Remix, he can be selected for play in the storyline by selecting the class of Gladiator. * According to official developer blog of Gladiator Begins, Danaos is the reason the character known as Celadus is missing his leg in Colosseum: Road to Freedom. This is confirmed by the Japanese language strategy guide, Gladiator Begins: The Complete Guide. * An unused intro for Danaos in Colosseum: Road to Freedom says he is dressed as Charon. The game claims through Marcia that Charon is the god of death, however in Greek mythology, Charon is actually the ferryman to the underworld. *In Gladiator Begins, once the player has attained the highest ranking in the Dueling circuit, when doing Two on Two battles, the player may find themselves paired with Danaos and an ally, or fighting against Danaos alongside another powerful gladiator. Gallery Danaos with helmet off.png|A younger Danaos without his helmet in Gladiator Begins. Danaos without helmet_RTF.png|Danaos without his helmet in Colosseum: Road to Freedom Danoas without helmet 2.PNG|Danaos without helmet in Arena Mode. Danaos before batle.PNG|Danaos before combat in Gladiator Begins. Category:Characters Category:Gladiators Category:Road to Freedom Characters